


Birthday/Engagement Party

by leedsgirl2202



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, cutesie, engagement au, idk just silly little one shot, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsgirl2202/pseuds/leedsgirl2202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis proposes at a birthday party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday/Engagement Party

Louis wipes the sweat off his brow as he looks around at the the people at the party he arranged for the love of his life. He can’t hear the guests chattering and banalities over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Suddenly it’s time though, time to do what he had been planning on doing for a while; practically since Louis first realized that person was his other half, his reason to live now. He took a deep breath and picked up the knife from beside his plate tapping it against his glass loudly enough so everyone will hear.

The chatter dies down and everyone turned to look at him. Louis stood up, clearing his throat nervously. “I just want to thank everyone for being here tonight,” he started off. “For being here on the celebration of Harry’s twenty-first birthday. Twenty-one years my best friend has been on this earth and I have been lucky enough to spend the last few with him-” Louis stopped and turned to look down at Harry. He is smiling up at Louis, enthralled in hearing his speech. Louis raises his glass higher and continues, “Here’s to many, many more years,Harry.” Louis puts the glass down, his hands trembling with anxiety.

Everyone claps but stops suddenly when Louis starts to knee down to the floor on one knee. There are loud gasps as he slowly pulls out a small black,velvet box from the jacket pocket of his tux. “And if you agree to it,” he says, “I would love to be the one who gets to spend every one of them with you. Harold Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

Tears spill down Harry’s face as he nods yes and hold out his hand. Louis take the ring out of the box and slips it onto his left ring finger. He leans up pressing his lips to Harry’s amid the sounds of small sobs and whispers. None of this matters to him though. The only thing that matters is he is engaged to the man he has fought to love for so long, the man he’s given his everything to.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why i wrote this


End file.
